A run or snag in a pair of pantyhose or nylon stockings can ruin one's day. Besides the embarrassment and the feeling of self-consciousness the run inspires, there is disappointment in the loss of what can be a substantial investment. A pair of pantyhose can cost as much as twenty dollars a pair.
Hosiery such as pantyhose or nylon stockings are articles knit of thin fine threads. Knitting joins loops of fibers to form the garment. Although there have been many attempts to make knit articles resistant to damage (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,251), when a loop is snagged in a knit article the thread becomes loosened or broken allowing the fabric to unravel or run. The loose end slips through each adjoining loop allowing the fabric to expand or gap at that point to form the run or ladder. The more the hosiery is stretched, the faster the run develops and the greater the damage to the stocking.
To prevent damage from becoming extensive, the loose thread must be contained and not allowed to move while the stocking is being stretched. There are two methods by which a loose thread is immobilized to prevent further damage. The loose thread is either glued in place or a patch is applied over the area immobilizing the thread.
A glue immobilizes a loose thread by binding the loose end to others in the weave of the stocking. The glue also binds to itself Therefore, the broken thread is encased in a glue mass which cannot be pulled free and perpetuate the run when the stocking is stretched. The glue must surround all of the threads near the head of the run requiring a generous application of glue.
The most commonly used glue to stop runs after a snag is clear nail polish. Nail polish is often used to make repairs while the stocking is being worn. It is applied directly to the snag and dries to a white, hard, brittle solid that often bonds the stocking to the leg. This white solid is particularly noticeable and unattractive with dark colored stockings. Further, when the stockings are removed, the hard solid often causes additional snags and runs. The stockings also can usually not be worn again after washing.
Other glues for repairing runs and snags in hosiery have been described. For example, Sallenbach (U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,127) suggests a cyanoacrylate glue be used with a oneshot applicator. This glue however also dries to a brittle solid and can stick to the skin of someone wearing the hosiery. The Chemical Formulary (Bennett, ed., 1968) lists a stocking run stopper of "acyloid" B-72 and alcohol. Kent et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,302, 5,338,784) describes a mixture of nitrocellulose and a plasticizer as a glue to repair hosiery. The plasticizer allows flexibility in the repaired area. The adhesives of Kent et al. however contain chemicals which may irritate or dry the skin.
Various patches and patching systems have been described to repair hosiery. Crandall (U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,603) described a kit having a device that dispenses a patching tape. The patch binds the loose thread of a run to others in the area of the run preventing it from slipping through adjacent loops and allowing the fabric to unravel. Rathel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,322) describes a system in which a patch is applied to the inside and outside of the stocking each patch having a pressure sensitive adhesive. Bouchoucha (U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,496) uses a nylon hook and loop fastener system such as the product VELCRO to attach a patch to the stocking. Patches however are cumbersome and do not stretch, sometimes causing further damage to the repaired stocking as well as creating new imperfections. Furthermore, patches do not efficiently capture the loose thread. Thus the run may continue even though a patch was applied.
Glues and patches available for repairing hosiery are therefore insufficient. Glues generally have not been satisfactory because they take too long to dry, leave a sticky, unsightly glob on the stocking and are inconvenient to apply. Additionally, glues can stick to the skin and cause skin irritations. Patches are cumbersome, ineffective and often cause more damage to the stocking. From the foregoing, it is apparent that there remains a need for a safe, effective, durable method by which to repair hosiery.